Present
by GinHijiLoveChild
Summary: The broad shoulder that used to protect him was long gone. But he had found someone he could rely on. And it the best present he could have ever wished for . (this fics is written for hijikata toshirou's birthday )
Wordless

"….. 50 members of the jouishishi had been apprehended. Investigation are being done to determine which faction they belong to. 10 ronin was executed on 1430.

May 4th

Yamazaki Sagaru "

He rested the brush he had used onto the brush stand next to him and closed yet another report he had finished. He piled the finished reports on top of each other before heading to the vice-chief's office to submit it.

"It's already fourth of may . time really flies ." he thought to himself as dragged his feet across the hallway. Upon arriving in front of the Shinsengumi vice-chief's office, he knocked lightly before sliding the door open. However, the vice chief were nowhere to be seen, instead he found a panda , surrounded by mountains of reports around him .

"fukuchou (vice-chief) are you alright ? your eye bags looks horrible. Well , you look terrible." Yamazaki said as he placed the new reports on the old piles.

"zakki, I need my cigarettes. I ran out of it." Hijikata said, averting the question. His eyes are still glued to the reports he had in his hands.

Yamazaki nodded lightly before he excused himself out from the office.

"why is he working so hard, I wonder." Yamazaki thought to himself as he returned to his office. On his way back to his office, he brushed upon the shinsengumi chief, kondo isao who is apparently half naked again which is a normal sight to see In the headquarter when he's not out stalking.

"zakki" the chief called out to him

"yes, kondo san?"

" tomorrow, the shogun will be going down town. So I want you to go along with sougo's squad to guard him ."

"hijikata san?"

" it's his off day tomorrow."

"why?"

"don't tell me you forgot?"

Yamazaki frowned as he tried to recall something. Until realization struck him .

"vice chief's BIRTHDAY?!"

Kondo covered his mouth with his broad palm and dragged him further away "Shhh,keep it down. Toshi don't like being reminded of his birthday, remember?'

"I'm sorry kondo san . I forgot."

Kondo looked around before pulled his palm away from yamazaki's mouth. He then leaned in closer to yamazaki's ear and whispered

"it's a rare occasion. This year, he actually asked for a day off on his birthday."

"EHHH?NO WAYYYY ?! VICE CHIEF DI- MHNMMN" Kondo panicked and again covered his mouth, this time tighter than before.

"you're too loud dummy."

"bhut ish hizikata we re shalking abhout" yamazaki said in a muffled voice.

"I know. I just hope he's ok." Kondo let out a small sigh as he pulled his hand away. There's worry reflected on his gorilla-like face . he recalled the dark expression painted on Hijikata's face whenever that day come.

"you don't have to worry kondo san. That guy is just going for a date tomorrow."

Both of them turned around almost instantly and kondo hold the male by his shoulder, looking surprised while yamazaki stood there frozen. Neither of them could believe what the smaller male had told them.

XXXX

He walked around the lonely road of kabuki district with a grin that's almost disgusting painted on his face. The silver haired samurai hum cheerfully as he took a peek into the paper bag he held in his arms and chuckled softly. His slightly tan complexion glows with a dim shade of red visible on his cheeks.

" _danna,_ did you win big at the /pachinko/ parlor? Treat me for dango then~" the blonde haired smaller male wrapped his arm around the taller male with a grin.

"I'm busy right now. But I need some intel from you…" the silver haired samurai paused his word before he stopped and mumbled under his breath. "will that mayora get an off day tomorrow?"

" _danna ~_ I can't hear you."

The silver haired samurai cleared his throat before continuing his paused sentence.

"will oogushi kun be in tomorrow? He owed me 100 yen last week"

The smaller male burst out laughing . the silver haired samurai looked at him somewhat puzzled.

" I doubt that you're going to get your 100 yen tomorrow."

Upon hearing that, the silver haired samurai face brightened up; slid his hand into his pocket and gave the smaller male a couple of bills .

" that's the fee for the intel. That damn oogushi kun. Keeping my 100 yen. " he said before walking way with a grin that he tried to hide.

XXXX

The dark skies was colored with the deep red orange, filled with the scream and yells. The cold breeze was chased away by the dragon's breath. He stood there, frozen , seeing the back of his beloved brother in front him . with his hand held in front of his eye, blood dripping down from his eyes, tainting the floor . he could only reach his small hand out towards him , watching his broad back of him falling down slowly the floor, unable to do anything. He looked towards his brother, there's terror on his face. He looked around, there's no one aside him. with his tiny legs, he ran towards his brother and as he reached his hand out he saw the red liquid, drenching his arms.

ONIICHAN!

His breathing was rapid, beads of sweat was covering his forehead, he sat down abruptly. His eyes were wildly looking around. His hand were shaking.

"damn it."

He turned his look towards his table, it was empty. He then threw his look outside. It was dark. His cell that was on the table , he took it and flipped it open.

 _11.30 PM_

 _MAY 5_ _TH_

"shit…don't tell me I slept the whole day. That stupid perm is gonna be pissed off."

He throw the blanket covering his body and was about to stand up before he noticed the hints of silver lying idly next to him.

"gintoki? "

The silver haired samurai lazily rise from the futon and sat down while rubbing his eyes .

"what are you doing here? Are you crazy? Where's your clothes? You-"

The silver haired samurai grabbed him by the wrist and pull him close to his chest, before lying down together. The silver haired samurai slid his hand under his waist and brought him closer towards him. hijikata was silent. The guilt was slowly swallowing him, the promise he made to spend the day with him was not kept. He looked up towards him, whose eyes are barely open.

"gintoki , I'm sorry —"

The silver haired samurai sealed his lips with a kiss , his hand reaching to a small box, behind him.

" happy birthday Hijikata." He said as he placed the small box into hijikata's broad palm with a smile.

"it's not much though" the silver haired samurai added.

Hijikata let out a soft chuckle and snuggled comfortably in his arms. "dummy, this is more than enough." He muttered under his breath.

 _The broad shoulder that used to protect him was long gone._

 _But he had found someone he could rely on._

 _And it the best present he could have ever wished for ._


End file.
